Pappy Peepnugget
|image1= |caption1= Artwork |fan/original=Fan |universe=''Yo-kai Watch'' |creator=User:TheAgent41 |full_name= |alias(es)=None |birthplace=Unknown |residence=Yo-kai dimension |species=Yo-kai |age=At least 200 years |gender=Male |height=4'10" |weight=120 lbs }} }} ' ' (Japanese: '睡眠鉱夫''' Kōfuimin) is a fan character designed by TheAgent41. resides in the Yo-kai Watch universe. This kooky, gold-digging, ghostly cephalopod is always on the lookout for gold nuggets to make him filthy rich. His inspiriting causes sleeping people to wake up with nasty eye crust in their eyes. Unfortunately, he has a tendency to mistake these eye boogers for gold nuggets, giving people eye aches that can last for hours. Overall, he's a nice guy if you can get past that. Pappy Peepnugget was once a human prospector during the California Gold Rush of the 1800s. Unfortunately, he always had a habit of dozing off during his mining sessions, primarily due to his old age. During a job when he and some fellow miners were blowing up a cave wall with dynamite, he accidentally fell asleep and didn't hear his friend yell "Fire in the hole!" The cave wall was blown up, collapsed, and fell right on top of Pappy, crushing him and transforming him into a Yo-kai spirit. Pappy Peepnugget is a teal octopus-like creature with two main tentacles he uses as arms and six shorter ones that he slithers around on. He has three enormous eyes, each the size of a basketball. These eyes sit on the ends of short thin stalks like a snail. His leftmost eye has a small dot for a pupil, his center eye has a large photorealistic pupil with a blue iris, and his rightmost eye has a slit pupil like a cat or venomous snake. Each eye has large gold nuggets encrusting the lower eyelid in a manner similar to human eye crust. Pappy has a large, wide-brimmed, brown cowboy/prospector hat with a yellow band around it. His mouth is usually open in a large toothy grin with only a few teeth, one of them gold. He has a large filthy gray beard. He wears a red plaid flannel shirt and a dark brown (almost black) leather vest. He is usually carrying a pickaxe. Pappy Peepnugget is a pretty easy-going, if mentally unstable, fellow. He's usually pretty amiable until you get between him and the gold he's after. Even in the afterlife, he's obsessed with shiny things, a character trait that can easily be exploited to convince him to do something. He's the Yo-kai responsible for that nasty crusty stuff you sometimes find in the corners of your eyes after you've been sleeping. He's convinced that humans, given enough time, can generate gold out of that eye crust. He's quite kooky, partially due to being a ghost and partially due to typical elderly person dementia. He quite enjoys slapstick humor and puns about mining even though no one else ever seems to laugh at them. *'Inspiriting:' Like most Yo-kai, Pappy is capable of inspiriting (possessing/influencing) humans. In his case, Pappy Peepnugget's presence causes sleeping humans to wake up with an absurd amount of eye crust in the corners of their eyes. *'Nate Adams:' Close friend *'Whisper:' Friend *'Jibanyan:' Friend *Pappy Peepnugget's Japanese name, "Kōfuimin", is a combination of the words "kōfu" (meaning "miner") and "suimin" (meaning "sleep"). *Pappy Peepnugget is a Rank D Earth-attribute Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe. Category:Characters Category:Fan characters Category:TheAgent41's characters Category:Yo-kai Watch characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Ghosts Category:Good characters Category:Elderly characters Category:Insane characters Category:Articles without images